And We Thought The War Was Over
by Issabella Black
Summary: Duo thought his business was all good... He never realized how shady the real world was, even after the wars were done. Yaoi. 1x2
1. Chapter 1

Title: And We Thought The War Was Over...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing. If I did I would be stinkin rich and not writing this fics, PLUS I would of made the series longer and with more movies

Pairings: 1x2x1 past and future, the rest you will have to sit back and wait for my muses to decide, as they are currently fighting it out...

Warnings: warnings will show up as needed… right now hang onto your socks and get the bag ready for shit... Its gonna be a wild ride, not sure if this is a warning but some chapters are in the POW by characters while others have both POW and narrative.

A/N: And before I get going on the story for you to read just want to say thanks to Kat, my Beta for any of the corrections she has had to do to make the story better also for coming up with both the summary and the title. And I do like feedback. This is also my first go at writing a fan fic.

* * *

**And We Thought The War Was Over...**

**Chapter 1**

(Duo POW)

Sitting at my work desk, I look at all the pictures around the room, leaning back into the back of my chair listening to the people, my employees, talking about their private lives outside my office door, I sigh as I realise they are gossiping in the hours I pay them for, naturally I could stop them but I like my employees to like me instead of thinking I am a mean old man who signs their pay cheque each week. Thinking of work makes me realise I too have a job that I should be doing, so I turn around and start my computer, which I had turned off during my lunch break, and start going through the paper work that has been growing on one side of the desk, I should probably see if I can hire someone else to do this, when I hear a buzzing sound coming from the intercom unit I had installed awhile ago, I turn to answer it.

"Yes, Hilde?" Hilde had decided to work as my secretary while she is pregnant with her new husband's child, when she found out about the pregnancy.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I have a Mr tanner on line 3 for you, do you wish for me to connect you?"

"Yes thank you Hilde, connect away then?"

"Alright Mr Maxwell"

I snicker, "Hilde, you know better than that, calling me Mr Maxwell, HA! If I catch you doing it again..."

"Alright Duo, I am connecting you through now."

When I hear the ring of the phone, I answer it after the second ring.

"Good Afternoon, this is M & S Scrapyard, Duo Maxwell speaking."

"Duo..."

I blink when I hear that voice, thinking that it was oddly familiar.

"Ah yes? How can I help you?" only one question is going through my head that the moment and it is 'do I know you?'

"Ah hello? Are you there? Mr Tanner?"

"... Click beep beep beep beep"

Blinking I put the phone back onto the cradle, I turn to the intercom.

"Ah Hilde?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Can you come in here for a moment please?"

"Sure."

I turn from the intercom and look up to the door where Hilde is making her way through the entranceway.

"Is there something wrong, Duo?" She asks.

"Ah... I don't think that was a Mr Tanner..."

"Why do you say that?"

Well he... only said my name... like to confirm who I am... then they wouldn't answer me when I tried to get them to talk, then he hung up, when he said my name though I could of swore I believe the voice was familiar... like I have heard it before."

Looking at Hilde, I see her blink and was about to continue when the intercom buzzed (again), I sigh as I turn to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Mr Maxwell, an agent Chang from the Preventers is on line 2 and wishes to speak with you, should I put him through?"

"Ah yes, put him through thanks."

Turning to the phone while I was waiting for it to ring, I look over to Hilde.

"Hilde, why don't you come back in about 10-15 minutes?"

"Alright duo," was her reply as she turned and walked back out through the door, when the phone rings, I pick up the receiver.

"Good Afternoon, Agent Chang, so what can I do you for today?"

"Maxwell?"

"Yes? This is Duo Maxwell, Wuffles," I say sarcastically, "and what pleasure do I have in you calling me on this fine Friday afternoon?"

"Lady Une wishes for the GPs to gather in her office on Monday next week at 0900 hours."

I blink, "AH why? I'm not a Preventer, Wufei and anyways I might have things to do, ya know like... I don't know... like running my business?"

"I know that you are not a Preventer, but something has arisen that needs our help, I have already contacted Barton and Winner, but I do not have Yuy's number, do you happen to have the number?"

'Wufei must of ignored the fact that I have a business to run,' "Wufei I have a business to run up here in case you forgot and anyways I do not have his number... blinking but now that I think about it he might of just called me like 5 minutes ago..."

"You think he just called you? Wouldn't you know if he did or not?"

"Well yeah but all he said was my name then hung up but Hilde said that a Mr Tanner was on that line."

"I don't have time for this."

"You want to find Heero; well I am just telling you what I know."

"Maxwell!" he growls at me.

"Hey I just remembered something, I have a meeting I have to attend soon so I better go and get ready for it and Wufei, I have a business to run on Monday as well as just today, you know."

"Sigh Ok Maxwell. Thanks anyway. Just be there on time for once on Monday morning. Remember Lady Une's office 0900 hours, Monday."

"Wufei, what don't you get, I HAVE A BUSINESS TO RUN!"

"Maxwell, this meeting might affect your business therefore you must attend,

Une might not want some things sold."

"Alright, Alright, so its 0900 hours Monday morning Une's Office writes that down in a note pad, Hilde will remind me about it all weekend for it... mutters she will wake me up at 0500 hours just so I will be there..."

"You live with her?"

"NO! She just... likes to get me ready in time..."

"... Does she do that every day...?"

"Sighs yeah... except when I don't need to do anything... things get organised through her, oh well... I will tell her I already have something for Monday morning... how long will this meeting take anyways?"

"Only for four hours or so... I think."

"FOUR HOURS!... Sighs you know you can take notes for me... I will call if I cannot make it... that is alright? Right? And if I do come you better have lots of bloody coffee on hand for me to drink just so I can keep awake."

"Sighs only if you have a REALLY good excuse."

"Ok well, got to go, meeting t o get ready for, bye click."

I turn from the phone after placing the receiver on the handle. I get up and walk to the door, opening it; I walk through and look around for Hilde, not seeing her I turn to the second secretary.

"Hey do you know where Hilde is? And where she puts my daily planner?"

She looks up in surprise from a phone call, putting the person on hold suddenly.

"Oh, Mr Maxwell! Hilde is in the lunchroom, gets up and walks to Hilde's desk, opens the top drawer and gets out the planner, here you go," she walks back to her desk and turns back to the phone.

"Before you return to that... may I ask who you are talking to?"

"Ah I believe he said his name is Mr McKenzie and that he is from L1."

"A business call?"

"Yes... I believe so."

"And you put him on hold without telling him so?"

"Ah yes"

I sigh and walk to her desk, pick up her phone, "Mr McKenzie, I am sorry my secretary put you on hold so suddenly."

"Oh that's alright... you get used to it."

"You shouldn't need to get used to it, and listen when your telephone bill comes back I will personally pay for this phone call since the distance is fair but the rates are high."

"Oh thank you Mr?"

"Oh I am Mr Duo Maxwell, you can just send it to me or call and I will pay for that too."

"Alright Mr Maxwell, hey your the owner, aren't you?"

"Ah yes I am one of the owners, did you wish for something from me?"

"Actually I have been on the phone waiting for you to finish your last call, I am looking for a particular part."

"And that part would be? We have many different parts so if you would give me the name of the part?"

"The core of a mobile suit"

"A core? You do realise that anything involving parts of mobile suits especially the cores that I have to get permission and research you and your company, employees for me to be able to sell you those."

"Yes I do realise that there is a lot of things that need to be done about that."

"Ah I can try to get the permission next week but I like to meet the person and question the person myself."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I want to know if the person isn't going to build something that is illegal and I know what damage can be done if something illegal is built."

"Oh... right, you're a Preventer and you have to make sure."

"No I am not a Preventer; I was a soldier in the war fighter for peace."

"Which side were you on?"

"Mr McKenzie, I do not believe work hours are the kind of place or time and I do have more important things to do then talk about the past."

"Oh of course you are correct Mr Maxwell, I am sorry but I would like to then have an appointment with you."

"Ok, I will just let my secretary handle that for me, I will see you at the appointment, Bye."

I hand the phone back to Emily.

"Now play nice Emily," I wink at her, she laughs and goes back to the phone.

I walk along the hall to the lunchroom carrying the planner looking for Hilde; I see her sitting at the table near the coffee machine.

"Hey Hilde!" I yell.

"Huh?" She looks up at me in surprise, "Oh hey Duo, decided to take a break I see."

"Ah no not exactly, just wanted to make sure you realise before an appointment is made on Monday morning."

"Huh? Why?" I walk to the table and sit down on the seat across from Hilde.

"Lady Une wishes to see me... well that's what Wu said anyway."

"Blinks Une? She wants to see you? What for?"

"Ah I don't know and before I forget a Mr McKenzie wants to buy a ms core."

"Ah when does he want it? And why does he want it?"

"Don't know and don't know so I asked Emily to get his name and business number and some info for the meeting, but if it has to be on Monday I will ask you to do the meeting with him and I will get back to him later with my answer."

"That's fine, what time do you need to be at the meeting with Une?"

"0900 hours and goes until 1200 hours maybe more."

"4 hours is a little long don't you think?"

"Yeah... wake me up at 0500 hours for me to get ready for the 0600 shuttle to L1 and can you organise the tickets and stuff, oh and move all the appointments Monday afternoon, and Tuesday morning to another time and organise accommodation for me please."

"Sure no problems but why are you going to stay there for?"

"Cause I want to take a little time for myself off, to relax or maybe I might even have to stay at Preventers HQ longer."

"Ok no problems at all actually its about time you took some time off."

"Yeah... do I have anything else for this afternoon?"

"Hmm... no; I don't want you to be hanging around here and interrupting the people who are working."

"Heh... and I thought I was the boss here, today can you start to do the payroll and the like, oh and by the way about the people who are working make sure they work and not gossip like they were doing earlier."

"Sure Duo I always do it on Fridays anyways so it is in the employees' accounts on the weekend and I will also remind the staff to do their jobs that they are paid to do not gossip"

"Great well I am going to go shopping for food for the weekend and clothes that would be suitable for L1, talk to you tomorrow when you call to remind me."

"Laughs alright duo, get out of here, oh and since your going shopping...I groan... you can buy me a present, how is that?"

"Nah... You have got your present last week for the month... even until Christmas."

"BUT DUO!"

"Huh? Hey you don't think this is one of Une's 'join the Preventers' meetings, do you?"

"Not sure but I fell sorry for you if it is though if it is why haven't I been invited?"

"Not sure maybe cause your pregnant? But at least I get to see the guys."

"They will be there?"

"Yeah... well Wu, Trowa and Quatre so far will be, they can't find Heero yet."

"Oh well I better get back to work and you had better see to those shopping lists and don't buy any junk food!"

"Ah ok Hilde I won't bye," I wave as I leave the room to go shopping.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, I hope to get more of the story out as soon as I have finished typing it out and when Kat has finished her job of being Beta, but anyways that is it for now 

Duette-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: And We Thought The War Was Over...

Disclaimer: see previous chapter, cause the status hasn't changed, though I wish it did

Pairings: 1x2x1 (past and future), the rest you will have to sit back and wait for my muses to decide, as they are currently fighting it out... Oh there is a reference to 3x4x3 if you know where to look.

Warnings: not really a warning but chapters are POW by characters. Wufei and Heero being WAY out of character, maybe other pilots also for whole fic. This chapter is in Wufei's POW.

Thanks: To my beta Kat for her correcting my grammar, one-winged-shinigami for your reviews and thank you to all who viewed my fic (even if you didn't review it).

* * *

**And We Thought The War Was Over...**

**Chapter 2**

(Wufei's POW)

"So is he coming?"

"As far as I know he is," I tell my partner.

"What did he say?"

"He said he would call if he can't make it and also for ME to take notes! Why is he needed at this meeting for...? I thought Barton and Winner and even Yuy were being invited was because they are reserve Preventors."

"Ah I am not sure but I am not the person to answer that question, Une is."

"I know Sally, I know, Maxwell said that Yuy might have called him today."

"Heero called Duo? And what do you mean 'might have called' you either call or you don't."

"He said that the guy Hilde called Mr Tanner only said one word to him and it sounded familiar"

"Said one word, what word?

"Duo"

"That's odd, look into this Mr Tanner and if no info comes up go into the M & S telephone records and see if you can get the number."

"Alright and what if I do find the number or info?"

"Call them, it might really be Heero." Sally walks out of the room.

"Right," I turn to the search database and types in 'Mr Tanner' then press enter.

Just as I move to do the report on my last assignment, the telephone rights, so I turn around and pick up the phone.

"Preventors, Chang speaking."

"Hey Wufei."

"Maxwell?" I question, "Come up with a good reason already?"

"Ah no I am coming but I wanted to get a profile on a Mr McKenzie for when I come in, ok?"

"Ah sure no problem, I will get that for you as soon as I finish this search."

"Whom are you searching for?"

"Sally said to run your 'Mr Tanner' through the system to see if we can identify who it is."

"Oh ok then but it would be easier to access our phone records though, and since you're my Preventors contact you already have the company's permission."

"I will do that after I have found nothing in the searches, what does this Mr McKenzie want to purchase?"

"You do that and he wants to purchase an MS Core."

"MS Core?"

"Yeah so do an exclusive search, I want EVERYTHING."

"Ok, just don't sell any MS parts until after the meeting"

"Don't worry, we won't because I am not in the office anymore and only I sell anything that could possibly be made into a weapon of mass destruction."

"So where are you?"

"Shopping center on L2, upstairs section at the moment if you really MUST know, thought I'd get something more suitable for L1 and I also called so you can make arrangements for me to be picked up from the shuttle port."

"What time?"

"How long is the journey?"

"An hour"

"Hmm are you guys an hour ahead or behind?"

"Behind"

"Ok since I am catching the shuttle that leaves at 6.00 my time then that means 6.00 your time is when I would arrive"

"Morning or night? And what day?"

"Monday morning, all day on Sunday I have to go to the scrapyard to prepare an order that needs to go out early Monday morning and I need to be there to supervise everyone, otherwise I would of come on Sunday"

"Okay, 0600 Monday and how long are you staying?"

"Well I will catch the 1200 shuttle your time back on Tuesday which means I will be back here at 1400 hours my time, as I have a company meeting I must attend and it can not be postponed as it was organized a few months ago and we are getting some of our off colony workers here for."

"That is alright. Why are you staying over night and where?"

"Hilde said it would be the hotel near your HQ, and I am staying overnight cause I really need a break from all this work, I have to organize to have a vacation soon otherwise my beautiful braid is coming to turn gray and fall out."

"Right seems you now have everything organized just make sure you get enough sleep and I could always cut off the braid so then you only need to worry about it turning gray."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you touch my braid and I will kill ya, you know that. I am only going clubbing for a few hours with a few friends tomorrow night I should be well rested by then anyways, so anyway you are in business hours so I'll"

"I didn't find a Mr Tanner here so I will run your Mr McKenzie now for you while I go into your company phone records."

"Oh yeah, if that is Heero write the phone number on the bottom of the profile and I will call him sometime, but anyways this is costing me more then the trip over there so I will go now ok!"

"Sure Maxwell, I found the record and your McKenzie one so I will print that our and call the number anyway, see you on Monday at 0600, Maxwell"

"Yep till Monday, see ya click"

I place the receiver back in its cradle ended the call from my end and look at the phone records finding the Preventors phone number I go one up and I pick up the receiver again and dial the number

"Ring Ring Ring"

I wait for someone to answer.

"Ring Ring Click Yuy?"

"Yuy you do realize that you just fucked up right?"

"Chang? Why do you say that?" he replies sounding slightly confused.

"Cause I was looking though the M & S phone records after Maxwell said he thought you called him, Hilde told him it was a Mr Tanner."

"Oh... I forgot for a moment that I was in an alias on this phone so that is how I fucked up?"

"Yes, why did you call Maxwell?" I asked with a bit of hesitation.

Heero replies quietly, "I just wanted to hear his voice."

"Then why not go see him and talk to him in person for you to hear him."

"He wouldn't want to talk to me," he answers just as quietly as before.

"I know for a fact that he does anyways Une wants to see us Monday at 0900 Duo is going to be there, he has already organized to have time off and plans to stay overnight."

"I will be there where is Duo staying?"

"Near HQ at a hotel," I answer while leaning back into my chair.

"Then I could go see him Sunday night."

"Yuy he is staying overnight on Monday and is catching the 1200 shuttle on Tuesday."

"Why isn't he coming on Sunday for? Which shuttle is he catching to get to L1?"

"He is going to catch the 0600 local time shuttle here," after talking I switch the phone to the other ear to hear Heero's reply.

"Ok well can you organize accommodation for me?"

"Sure when you are going to arrive and how long are you going to stay?"

"Hn... I will arrive tomorrow if I leave today, so plan it for then and I will stay until Wednesday when I can get a private shuttle to where I am."

"Where are you anyways because we need the contact info to call you."

"I will give you all the information you want when I see you."

"Alright, but talk to Duo when you either call or see him or talk to him if he calls you."

"I will talk to him when either I call see and/or get called by him."

"Thanks and try making it BEFORE the meeting," I say in a voice that leaves no room to argue with me

"Alright, before the meeting," he replies cautiously, and then asks, "He didn't change his cell number did he?"

"No he has still got the same number as before."

"Ok I will give him a call later click"

"I place the receiver back on its handle before going back to work on the mission report I tried to start earlier.

After a few minutes I hear a voice at the door to my office, "So Wufei did that Mr Tanner turn out to be Heero or what?" The voice from the doorway spoke

I turn around to face the speaker and noticed that it was my partner Sally, "Yeah it was Yuy and he is coming to the meeting as well."

Sally starts to smile, "That's great, that he's coming and that we finally found him after all these years," she then asks with a look of concern on her face. "Is he going to talk to Duo at all when he is here?

"He said he would, let's just hope he does," I answer

"Hmm, well lets get back to work so Une doesn't fire us for 'slacking off', we have a large case to work on plus going over the statement from our cases that are in court and file the ones that are closed as well as write mission reports for the assignment we recently had to do, hmm even arrange a few things for the upcoming meeting with the guys."

"Your right, I am going to finally get started on the report if you give me your notes on the case while you can file away those closed cases, after I finish that we can go over the statements and we can both take a copy of the notes home and look at them over the weekend if there isn't enough office hours left. If the filing to too much just leave the rest cause we can come in first thing on Monday to do them"

"Wufei, aren't you picking Duo up from the Shuttle port at 6?"

"Ah... hmm it needs to be done before the meeting though."

"Yeah it does, we need more staff just to handle filing the closed cases. When is Quatre getting here?"

"Hmm... About... an hour after Maxwell and before you ask Barton is arriving with Winner."

"Ok but what about Heero?"

"Yuy? Hmm he is arriving tomorrow, so I will go meet him, if I can I will get him to pick Maxwell up from the shuttle port, since he did seem interested in knowing where Maxwell is going to stay, and that would solve the problem of picking Maxwell up."

"Hmm yes you do that," Sally replies in a firm voice as she gets ready to leave my office to return to hers.

"Alright, I can organize Yuy a car for him to take Maxwell around in and also for his stay here when I get home tonight."

"I will get the notes for the case now so you can do that report and then I will go down to the file room to file the closed cases, come get me when you finish, that alright?"

"Oh course it is alright, while you do that I will write my half of the report then when you give me the notes I will add in anything you noticed that I didn't and then print it then we can both sign it."

Sally leaves the room to go to her office desk while I get started writing the report. After a few minutes Sally comes back and hands me the notes, I nod to her while taking them from her hands, then she leaves the room to head down to the file room, while I turn back to write the report.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Not as long as the first chapter but I hoped you liked it all the same, I hope to get more of the story typed out soon, am currently working on chapter 3 to make it longer then the fic needs to go off to Kat so she can beta, but anyways that is it for now. 

Duette-Chan


End file.
